


Training Camp

by AttackerAnna



Category: Attack No. 1, Mila Superstar
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAnna/pseuds/AttackerAnna





	Training Camp

(This story is told through the perspective of Kakinouchi)

 

I lie here in bed looking at the ceiling unable to sleep once again. What’s holding me back from sleep tonight? The stress of training camp? The anxiety of the international competition? If only… the actual answer is my own team-mate Michiru Sanjou. I lie here and think of he beautiful eyes and soft looking hair, such a contrast to her cold rigid personality. If only I could open her up, find out what troubles her.  
I sigh and close my eyes once more only to jerk them open after hearing a faint crash outside. Curious, I slowly climb out of bed and sneak out. I walk through the empty hallways out of the back entrance of the building towards the training room only to see Michiru & Ayuhara pulling each others hair on the ground.  
I stand there dumbfounded, I mean I could see Michiru doing this but Ayuhara? Michiru must’ve really been out of line this time, way more than usual. I run over to them & pull Michiru off of Ayuhara, Ayuhara rolls onto her side and begins gasping for air.  
I then notice Michiru try to jerk her wrist out of my grip, “This has nothing to do with you Kakinouchi!” she yells loudly. “Well since your fighting woke me up it does now & if I hadn’t of got here when I did it would’ve been everyone else's business too!” I retort sharply. Michiru stops squirming and flinches softly, probably in shock that someone’s finally standing up to her. Ayuhara picks herself up from the ground & turns from us, “I don’t have time for petty fighting, I’m going to bed” she says whilst going back into the building.  
I turn to look at Michiru to see her staring at me angrily, I softly blush and loosen my grip, she jerks her hand away. “Michiru, I don’t know why you’re so mad at Ayuhara, or the rest of us but… I’d be interested in hearing.”, I say softly as she huffs and crosses her arms. She sharply turns away and begins walking off. “W-Wait, where are you going Michiru?”, “To the beach, are you coming or not?” she coldly says.  
The color returns back to my face as I nervously follow her, she walks elegantly and looks up to the sky with her doll-like face “Volleyball has taken away everything I’ve ever had so I’m going to return the favor and take away everything from this stupid sport” she spats out. I continue to follow, confused, intrigued & enamored by how the moonlight casts itself upon her beautiful figure. “If it weren’t for this cursed sport I’d still have my brother, the only person to ever care for me, my only family. I want to destroy this sport, set the court on fire, murder it, and no one will stand in my way” she says in a loud but shaky voice.  
I softly grab her hand & walk up beside her. “Michiru… volleyball didn’t take your brother away”, she looks down dumbfounded by my words “You’ll find your brother again one day so until then why would you set out to destroy the 2 things he loved so dearly.” I pause as we get close to the soft ocean waves, sand between our feet. “You’re destroying yourself too Michiru.”  
She stops and looks at me, I can finally see she’s been holding back tears, a single tear quietly falls from her face as she pushes her face into my chest, softly blushing I rub her back & slowly sit the two of us down.  
“None of this matters, even if what you’re saying is true…” she chokes out between sobs “It’s already too late, I’ve gone too far”. I pull her into my lap and hold her, she softly shudders “It’s never too late Michiru, you can start anytime you wish if others see you trying they’ll forgive you”. “Will they really?” she says looking up at the moon. “Of course Michiru & I’ll start”, I reposition her in my lap & bring her face up to mine. I softly lean in and kiss her, I move to let go of her but she pulls me back in passionately. We break for air blushing, a single string of saliva connecting us. I blush and wipe my mouth “I care for you Michiru”. She leans back onto me & I softly stroke her hair. “Is it really ok?” she says in a hushed voice.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll help you” I say reassuringly “And we can go back to the camp as totally different people. She blushes and nods at my statement. “You won’t be alone anymore” I calmly say as we both look up at the night, seaside sky admiring its beauty. Tomorrow will surely be a new day.


End file.
